The Funny Looking Hat
by bluepezz
Summary: A tale of a princess and a boy with a funny hat [ Read and Review ]
1. Innocent Little Boy or is he

One day in the market, as Princess Zelda was in disguise of her ranking in Hyrule, she spotted a young boy. This young boy had a funny-looking hat with a smile across his sharp looking face. His bold eyes were illuminated in the sunlight of the afternoon in Hyrule's town market. His bright blonde hair was hanging down from under his little hat. His green tunic was a symbol that he lived in the Karoki Forest. He turns to Zelda, who was in a run down looking cloak, and asked "Do you have spare money to offer me because my older brother wants so much food and only gave me thirty dollars". Zelda was drawn by the little boy's plead. She reached into her cloak pocket and gave the young boy fifty extra dollars. With a happy smile on his face, he thanked her and continued to buy food for his older brother and sister. (Yes he has a sister in my story). As he turned to leave he went to Zelda and asked "would you like to come to the forest and spend dinner with me and my brother and sister for your gen-er-ous-ity on our food supply"? Zelda corrected "you meangenerosity"? He responded "No I meant _gen-er-ous-ity_", Zelda rolled her eyes in despite of the young boy's non-efficient vocabulary. Like any other girl, Zelda thought maybe this boy would have a nice suitor for a brother. She looked at the boy and said "Yes I would love to join you for dinner, but Karoki Forest is a long walk from here". The young boy looked sad for a moment then perked up saying "I took my brother's horse, Epona. I can take you to the forest on her ". He gently reached for her hand and took her outside the market.

As they were galloping through Hyrule Field, Zelda being as curious as she normally is, asked the young boy "I never caught your name". He looked behind while holding the reins of the horse and responded "My name is Link…but what is your name ma'am"? Zelda looked as if she was worried by this question. Link looked at her confused and asked what's wrong. She looked at his bright blue eyes and said "I am Zelda". The boy let go of the reins in shock and the horse started whirling through the field. Link fell off the horse and Zelda stopped the beast from throwing her off using her magic. She turned the horse around and went to go pick up Link from the damp grass. He got up uneasily and wondered is she really the Princess of Hyrule. He stumbled to the horse. Zelda reached for his hand when suddenly he bowed in her presence. From this action, she looked at the Link as he was Ganondorf (Ganondorf is dead to those who wondered where I got that from) and replied "I do not wish to be bowed down to epically since it is bad enough my father is trying to persuade me in having an arranged marriage". Link looked up and noticed that the Princess was beginning to ramble on about her duty of having an arranged marriage…. "-and the worst part is he wants to make me marry someone that I have seen or heard of in my lifetime. It is not right; I am only seventeen years old!" Link interrupted and said "Its is getting late, we better hurry to my house if we do not want my brother yelling and talking about how late I was at the dinner table". Link got back up on the horse and the ten year old boy reached for Zelda and they continued to the forest.


	2. A Brother You Say

Chapter Two:

When they entered the forest, Link's fourteen year old sister, April, was standing in front of the household with her arms crossed on her chest. She started to yell at Link "Where have you been!? I thought you were going to get food for this week and come straight home. Instead you bring home a dirty and wet tunic and a young lady for Link"? Zelda looked at the young boy and thought to herself that his name was Link…. Link got up and started to explain to April that he did not have enough money to buy food and asked her for money. April walked over to the girl on horseback and helped her down. Zelda was confused, as always, as April led her inside the house to put down the groceries. When Zelda walked in the big cottage, she noticed a handsome young man sitting on the couch reading a paper of some sort. She gazed upon the young man and April noticed her attraction to her older brother. April remarked "If you are going to keep looking at my eighteen year old brother, can you please do it after the refrigerated products are in where they are suppose to be"? The fellow turned around in believing he had just heard a strange comment from his younger sister. He saw Princess Zelda with her face covered from her cloak and stood up puffing out his chest in trying to impress the young lady. April asked if Zelda would like to give her the cloak that she was wearing. Zelda removed her cloak while staring at the young man's attractive muscles and face. April gasped after she saw she was talking to the Princess of Hyrule. The young man was surprised himself thinking of the deed his younger brother did for him and thought he was not going to bring him home the Princess of Hyrule. He eagerly went to Zelda and introduced himself. "Excuse me princess for being rude and not acknowledging your presence. My name is Link".

Zelda shrieked at the thought of two Links in one family. In her day of confusion, April said "You will get used to it after living with them for fourteen years. Instead of saying Link and having both respond, we call the little one Young Link". Zelda smiled in relief, and introduced herself to Link, which she thought was very appealing to her eyes. Zelda in Link were lost in one another's appearance. April shrugged and left the room in disgust. While the two were having a wonderful moment, the connection was broken, but of course, by Young Link and his rage about his stomach going hungry for food. Young Link yelled for Link to begin cooking for the family and their honored guest tonight. Link, not caring about dinner, was still paying all of his attention to Princess Zelda, snapped up and said "Why am I the one who has to cook? I mean we have two ladies in the household!"? Zelda taking this offensively began to use her magic powers to have all the utensils and cooking materials to begin preparing and cooking dinner. Young Link, April, and Link all stared at the floating objects and looked at Zelda confused on whether she is angry at Link's retort or she actually wants to cook dinner. After a few minutes Young Link asked "How are you doing that while doing your nails"? Zelda looked up with a smirk replying "I have many skills". Link, being a man, wondered about her other skills as he raised his eyebrows and walked into his bed chamber.

Link observed himself in his mirror, preparing himself for dinner. Mainly he just tried to make sure he looked well enough to impress Zelda. Meanwhile, Zelda has done the same. She ran off to the nearest bathroom and fixed her hair, make-up, and dress to make sure she looks her finest at dinner. Ironically, both Zelda and Link walked out at the same time. Link looked into Zelda's glass-looking blue eyes, as if he were looking into a sea of water with the moon shining down a reflection onto the flowing water. She stopped and wondered why his facial expression is so…unmanly. She waved her hand in front of his face saying "Link...what is the matter with you? Why are you looking at me like that"? He froze up and replied "I am sorry princess if I made you feel uncomfortable". Link walked away, embarrassed about what he had thought of the Princess of the kingdom. Zelda wished he had not walked away, because she, too, was lost for words looking into his sharp blue eyes. She noticed as he walked, his blonde hair was in a funny-looking hat along with Young Link as she noticed him in the market place. She had wondered what the room down the long hallway was supposed to be when she remembered that Link walked out of it which he went into his bedroom before.


	3. The End

Chapter Three:

She eagerly peeked into Link's Mater Bedroom. For some strange reason, his door was shut, unlike all the other doors that were wide open to the eyes of the household. She snuck passed the dining room, where Link was setting the table, and ran quickly to his bedroom door. She opened the door cautiously. She walked in and looked upon his bed which was green along with almost everything else in his room. The room looked like a jungle with so much green within the walls, the furniture, and the clothing in his open door closet. She sat on his bed, thinking why he always kept his door shut. She was interrupted when his door began to open. Without thinking, she ran to hide in the Master Bathroom's shower behind the curtains. Link walked in his room and noticed that his bed was slightly more wrinkled, but at the time he really didn't care because of his long day of training. Link quickly grabbed a towel and a new pair of clothes and walked into his large master bathroom to take a hot shower before dinner was to be served. He opened the green curtains to his bathtub/shower. As he looked down, he saw nothing. Zelda was breathing heavily as he walked right through her, thanking her quick mind of the use of an invisibility spell. Link began to remove his clothing. She quickly ran out of the shower (although sighing) and walked through the wall out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

She fell upon the couch from her overwhelming situation. She realized that the time was up for the food to be cooked. She quickly raised the food in the air, by using her magic, to set it on the table and started to carve the chicken. Young Link and April brought the other side dishes to the table and sat down waiting for their dinner. Suddenly, Link ran out of the bathroom in his towel panting and breathing hard when he finally said "Who went into my bathroom and dragged my clothes in on dining room floor"? The other three looked at his clothing lying in the middle of the floor. Young Link and April felt sorry for Link and Zelda busted into laughter at the sight of Link in a towel with soap on his chest. Link gave her a meaningful glare and stomped back into his bedroom to change out of his dreadful sight. Both April and Young Link looked at Zelda as she stopped to laugh knowing that she should not have laughed at his appearance. She quickly looked down at her dress and pretended like nothing happened.

Zelda was pouring drinks for everybody when Link walked out in the same outfit he was wearing beforehand, but cleaner and he smelled like cologne. Zelda thought the smell was quite pleasurable to her liking. Link sat down next to Zelda as she began to daydream of what could be between her and Link. She was not eating, nor did she take part in the conversation that was being discussed. After a few minutes, April had asked Zelda to pass the mashed potatoes and realized that she was completely zoned out. Young Link, being a tease, flicked ice at Zelda, but she did not budge. April began to keep yelling her name out be she still did not move one inch of her body. Link thought this was quite amusing that Zelda did not realize that a piece of food fell into her dress. Link got up and put his hands on Zelda's shoulders and tried to shake her awake but she still did not move. So he gave up and sat back down. As he was about to sit she screamed because apparently she did not like the idea of an ice cube melting in her dress. She quickly ran into the bathroom to fetch it out and when she came back, both boys where laughing hysterically and even Link fell out of his seat. Zelda was very frustrated and smacked Link across the face and walked inside. Young Link wondered why she did not smack him since he was the one that threw the ice cube at her in the first place.

She stormed off to Link's Bedroom and he was surprised of all places his room. She laid down trying to dry off her dress but it was still wet no matter how hard she tried to rid of the water. Link smoothly walked in to talk with Zelda but she got up and began to walk out of his bed chamber. Link held out his arm and picked her up saying "Where do you think you are going"? Zelda began to kick and try to get herself off of Link's shoulder. (Even if she was enjoying it). He threw her on the bed and he sat next to her. "I apologize for laughing at you Princess Zelda but you have to admit, it was kind of funny" he said while he began to laugh again. Zelda looked at him fiercely and he stopped very quickly. Soon after she began to laugh as well. "I guess it was a little funny" Zelda said after her moment of laughter. Link reached for her hand and said shyly "Although I have a weird way of showing my feelings, I have to admit, that ever since I first saw you, I was….sort of ….attracted to your outer appearance. Even when I began to know you, I started to like your personality as well…..Really what I am trying to say is….Zelda I love you". Zelda turned to him with tears of joy in her eyes and replied "I love you too". The new couple looked meaningfully into each other's eyes as Link leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
